Akatsuki Meet Organization XIII
by Nyame
Summary: Deidara meets a red head pyro in the woods and now Organization XIII is staying with them for a year because Pein and Xemnas are makeing an alliance. Adopted From Flame05. All Chapters up to Chapter 4 are from Flame05. HIATUS Chapter 6 redone
1. Chapter 1

**Look I was watching YouTube and found Organization XIII VS the Akatsuki and thought what if they really meet and teamed up**

**Warning Deidara is a girl in all my stories I just can't make him a guy he's to girly**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Deidara was walking through the forest outside the Akatsuki base looking for something to blow to bits.

You see she was band from blowing things up at the base because Kakuzu would complain about spending money to buy a new wall.

She was thinking about what she could blow to bits when out of the corner of her eye she saw someone with red hair.

Deidara intently thought it was her long time secret crush (The guy she loves. Konan and Hidan know about it) Sasori.

So she did what she would always do.

Deidara ran and jumps on his back screaming "SASORI DANNA, HOW ARE YOU, UN"

"WHAT THE HELL" the man under her yells

It was then that she knew that the man under her was not Sasori.

She looked up to see a man with red hair green eyes and …..Upside-down teardrops on his cheeks. (If you play KH2 you have to know who this is)

"I'm so sorry, Un" Deidara said "I thought you were someone else"

"Ok, ok your forgiven now could you please get of" The man asked

"Sorry, un" Deidara jumped of him.

"So what are you doing here, un" Dei asked

The man got an evil smirk on his face.

"Looking for shit to burn"

"I'm looking for things to blow to bits, un" Deidara said with her own evil smirk.

"Well you thinking what I'm thinking" he asked

"Yea, un" Deidara said

**30 seconds later**

_**BOOM!**_

"Hahahahahahahahaha" Deidara and h man laughed together

"So may I ask your name" the man asked

"Deidara, What's yours un?" Deidara asked

"Axel" the man smirked pointing a finger to his temple "Got it memorized?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Sorry it's so short**

**It's my little brothers b-day in the morning and my insane cousin is staying over and my twin brother (yes I have a twin)** **is trying to sleep**

**Have a nice day**


	2. Greetings

**Hello it's nice to see you stayed**

Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto or any characters or plot, do you think I would be doing this? No

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Deidara's Pov**

Deidara looked at the strange man or Axel as he called himself.

"What kind of name is Axel, un?" Deidara asked

Axel looked very offended at that.

"What kind of name is Deidara?" He asked in a smug tone

"Well at least I'm not named after clone" She said back.

(There really is a spray called Axel)

Axel was about to make a reply but as soon as he opened his mouth he was cut off by yelling.

"DEIDARA" The Akatsuki came running up.

"AXEL" Twelve people in black cloaks came running to them.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS FUCKING GOING ON, WHO ARE THESE SHIT-HEADS, WHAT THE HELL?" Hidan yelled in a panicked voice with his bad voice.

"WE SHOLD BE ASKING YOU THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT" A strange man with an eye-patch yelled.

(Why is everyone yelling?)

Sasori walked up and pushed me behind him.

"What were you doing?" He asked with venom.

Axel looked like he was about to say something but he was interrupted by a blond kid push him behind him.

"What were you doing" He said with venom looking at me.

"Roxas we were just talking really" Axel said to this Roxas kid

Roxas looked like he was going to yell at Sasori more but Pein walked up and so did another man. (I wonder who)

"Stand down" They said at the same time.

At that they looked each other in the eye.

Pein looked at us and said "leave"

The other man said the same thing to Axel and Roxas.

Pein and the man started talking.

The People in the black came over to us.

"H-H-Hello" A teen with green eyes and …. A really weird hair style said "I-I-I'm Demyx"

Suddenly as fast as lightning Tobi jumped on him and the boy made a funny noise before Tobi shouted.

"Hellooooooo Demyx, I'm Tobi and Tobi is a good boy"

The boy somewhat laughed.

Then Axel, Roxas and some girl started laughing at him and his pain.

Then one by one the two groups broke into individual conversations with each other.

I walked over to Konan and the weird girl walked over to us.

"Hey the names Larxene" she said

"Hi I'm Deidara, un" I said to her

"Konan" Konan said

**With Demyx and Kisame**

"Hello" Kisame said with a smile trying to be nice so as not to piss of leader (whom is still talking) but scaring poor Demyx unknowingly. "I'm Kisame"

"H-H-H-H-Hello" Demyx tried to speak

**With Itachi and Zexion**

"……Zexion…." Zexion said holding out his hand.

"….Itachi…." Itachi said grabbing his hand shaking it.

**With Hidan and Xigbar**

"I'm Hidan you fucker" Hidan stated

"Names Xigbar you jackass" Xigbar stated

Then they had a cussing contest

**With Zetsu and Marluxia**

"My, my I'm Marluxia and you are a lovely specimen aren't you" Marluxia asked.

"Hello I'm Zetsu" The white side said.

"**Don't call us lovely**" The black side said.

Marluxia freaked out and Zetsu started to explain and he calmed down. Then they started to talk about plants.

**With Luxord and Kakuzu**

"Hey I'm Luxord wait don't tell me you name let me guess." Luxord rambled.

"Ok" Kakuzu said hoping to get money out of this

"Is it…..Kakuzu?" Luxord guessed.

"….Shit…" Kakuzu murmured.

**Everyone else and Tobi**

The rest of the Organization was staring at the strange man in front of them.

"Tobi is a good boy

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hope you enjoyed

Sorry it was so short and boring but my brother needs the computer.

Have a nice day the next chapter will be better


	3. The Alliance

**Hello loyal readers**

Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto or any characters or plot, do you think I would be doing this? No

**Warning in my story Deidara is a girl it goes with the plot and yes I know he is a man.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Deidara's Pov**

I was talking to Konan and Larxene and we got along really well.

By now I knew all of the Organization member's names.

And I knew almost everything about Larxene even that she liked to see others in pain…joy another Hidan.

I looked over my shoulder to see Sasori Danna talking to that Vexen about what the best poison is.

"…and then to make it worse he destroyed the microwave." Larxene finessed her story.

Konan let out a laugh I wasn't lessoning to the story but if Konan laughed it had to be funny so I laughed to.

As you can guess we were telling each other stories about embarrassing things our family' did.

I think this story was about how Axel's lunch attacked him. (I got that idea from a fan art it was really funny)

I was about to tell them about the time Hidan and Tobi got in a fight about pasta not being a god (That was a _**really funny**_ fic I read if you want to know what happened look for the story Battle of the Gods by FaintOfHearts under Hidan and Tobi its really funny) when Pein and that other guy Xemnas I think his name was called everyone over.

"Everyone we have decided to make an alliance…" Xemnas started.

"So for the next year we _**will**_ be living _**together**_." Pein finessed

There was a moment of silence then….

"**NO FUCKING WAY IN FUCKING HELL AM I FUCKING STAYING WITH THAT FUCKING MAN NOT IN THE SAME HOUSE NO FUCKING WAY"** Hidan yelled then took a very deep breath. (He yelled so loud his face turned red) "…Seriously"

Pein put on a glare so scary it looked like Xemnas got a little scared and said

"You_** will live in the same house you will get along and you WILL not complain"**_

"But do you know how much it cost to buy new close and more room will don't even thing about more food we'll have to buy." Kakuzu complained.

Itachi and Zexion seemed to not care.

Kisame was happy that he would get to spend time with his new friend.

Demyx looked like he was about to cry.

And the others seemed not to care.

Meanwhile Konan, Larxene, and I were all screaming in joy that we would get to spend more time together we only knew each other for like 5 min and we were already best friends.

Larxene was probably the happiest unlike Konan and I she was the only girl in her group so the idea of other girls made her REALLY happy.

The guys must have heard about our happiness because they were all looking at us jumping up and down holding hands screaming in happiness. (Like little girls in a candy shop)

I could have sworn I saw Pein smile at us a very, very, **very** tiny eddy biddy smile.

Axel was smirking at us hell all the guys (not Demyx or Tobi) were smirking at us.

Well you don't see Konan acting like this every day and from what I know about Larxene she would normally never do.

But we were sill happy.

Very happy.

**Sasori's Pov**

Deidara, Konan, and Larxene were all jumping around like they were the happiest people on earth.

At that moment they probably were.

"At least someone's happy about this fucked up situation" Hidan said.

"Awww, come on its not that bad" That man Axel said.

"This is going to cost too much money" Kakuzu yelled

"Look at the bright side we have more people we can get along with" Kisame said with a toothy grin.

"I-I-I-I d-d-d-on't w-want t-t-t-t-o st-stay" Demyx said nearly crying poor kid was scared to death of Kisame and Zetsu.

"I think it will be a very lovely experience" That Marluxia guy said.

"I don't care as long as I don't go near that Hidan and I have something to shoot" Xigbar said.

"Tobi is a good boy" Tobi said.

"I hate this kid" The man Xalidin said.

"Hey Axel" Hidan said suddenly

"Yea" Axel asked

"Are you related to a guy called Lea you look and sound just like him so I was thinking this guy could be his twin or something so I was Just asking" Hidan said/asked

Axel didn't answer he seemed like he was in a trance.

The other members of his group looked a little worried.

Axel then broke out of his trance.

"Yea….I was related to him" was all he said before walking off Roxas and Demyx following.

"_Weird"_ I thought

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Ok I always thought Axels other would come from here and you will not here more of that till later in the story.**

**Ok I will not make gay couples unleash you want me to.**

**Vote on pairings for the girls well not Deidara she goes with Sasori. I have a felling you all want Konan with Pein. Larxene will not go with Marluxia for a reason that will later be made clear in the story. Maybe AxelXLarxene or HidanXLarxene.**

**Warning Namine (Did I spell her name right) will be in the next chapter and she will be paired with Roxas.**

**Have a nice day.**

**:****J****:**


	4. Pack Up Were Moving!

**Hello my loyal and trust worthy readers/friends**

**Good news I have looked in to the story and the reviews**

**And decided on pairings**

**Now there will be**

**Dun dun da daaaaaaaaa dun**

**SasoDeiAxel in the end SasoDei**

**NamiRoxAxel in the end NamiRoxas (I was gonna make it AxelRoxas but my cousin gave me a stern talking to about how Axel was no gay and him and Roxas were only friends and Namine and Roxas were soul mates made for each other.)**

**ZexionItachi**

**PeinKonan**

**AxelOc (My cousin's idea she making me do it she glaring at me and now my twin is laughing at my pain cries)**

**(Brother: Not my fault were our cousins slaves)**

**And last but not least**

**HidanLarxene**

**Ok I'm also thinking about**

**MarlyZetsu and KisaDem**

**On with the story**

Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto or any characters or plot, do you think I would be doing this? No

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Deidara's Pov**

Well after awhile we calmed down from our happy state of happiness and stopped jumping around.

"Well now that were all calmed down start packing we need to buy a bigger house to live in." Xemnas commanded. (He didn't want to tell the Akatsuki they lived in a Cassel because it might see destroyed)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- huff huff-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Kakuzu screamed to the heavens.

"Do you know how much money this is going to cost us?" Kakuzu asked on the verge of tears.

"Oh shut the fuck up you cheap as hell bastard." Hidan yelled.

"I have never in my life seen a man make such a fuss about money, not even Luxord makes this much of a fuss." Vexen stated.

"You get use to it." Sasori told him.

"Kakuzu we _**will**_ spend as much money as we need to spend." Pein said glaring at him.

"Now go home and start packing _**now**_." Pein ordered and everyone took off to pack.

I got to my room and started packing everything I needed in a scroll.

"Let's see bed, toothbrush, toothpaste, shirts, pants, uniform, underwear, clay, money, soap, picture of Sasori-Danna and I, yep I have almost everything." Deidara said to herself.

"Now where did I put it?" Deidara asked herself looking for an object.

"Here it is." She said pulling an object out from under the floor.

It was Deidara's Diary the thing that held all her secrets and personal thoughts.

If anyone ever got their hands on it she would be ruined.

"Ok I got everything time to go." She said to herself.

**Larxene's Pov**

I was the first one to arrive to the spot we were suppose to met at so I had to sit on a rock and wait for everyone else.

"Man I'm board." I said to myself.

"Well if you're so fucking board then find something to fucking do." A voice said behind me.

I turn around to see the white haired man from Deidara and Konan's group.

"Well excuse me if I don't have any fucking thing to do." I snapped at him.

He smirked at me…he was kind of cute.

"Well like miss fowl mouth why don't you go kill an animal or something like I'm about to do." He said to me.

So he likes pain.

"Well I might just do that." I snapped at him again.

"Hmm well you do that then." He said walking off to probably kill those animals.

"_Man that guys a hunk."_I thought.

"_Wait, what,_no I _am an independent women and I don't need any man in my life….Miss. Independent that's me."_I thought to myself.

"Larxene!" I heard Deidara's voice scream.

I turn around and there she is.

"Hey Deidara." I greeted her.

"Hey Larxene….why is your face all red?" She asked me.

"What?" I asked.

She pulled out a mirror and my face really was red.

"_Just kill me."_I begged myself.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Ha-ha**

**How was it?**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**The next one will be longer I promise.**

**And it will also have Namine I promise.**

**Hey have you noticed that Hidan and Larxene have the same hair style.**

**The only defense is the color and Larxene has two antennas' if she used gel their hair would be just alike well not the color.**

**I just had to point that out**

**Have a nice day.**


	5. What!

**Nyame: I am the new owner of this fic! Mwuahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hidan: Nya do we have to send you to the loony house again?**

**Nyame: N-N-N-o Hidan**

**Hidan: Good.**

**Nyame: Okay back to the disclaimer. Do it Kuzu-chan!!**

**Kakuzu: No!!!!**

**Nyame: Do it or I do things to you that make the Ultimate Mangekyou Sharingan look like heaven to you!!!!!!**

**Kakuzu: Fine**

**Kakuzu: Nyame doesn't own any animes because if she did she would torture the characters to do things that were thought impossible.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

After about an hour or so everyone was at the meeting the point.

"So where is are new lair going to be?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yugakure" Pein answered simply.

"**What?!?!**" Yelled Hidan.

"What's so wrong about Yugakure?" Xigbar wondered out loud.

"I'll tell you what retard!! It's where I grew up!!"

"Then why can't you go back asshole?!?!"

"Because I'm a missing-nin from there and my sister is there too!!!"

"Wait what's a missing-nin?" asked Luxord.

"You didn't tell the yet Pein?!?!" Shouted Konan.

"_Well I might as well tell them now." Thought Pein_

Pein sighed "Fine, fine I'll tell them now.

Missing-nins, also known as **Rogue Ninja**, are Ninja who left their village, often turning criminal. They´re often pursued by the country, mostly in the shape of a Hunter-nin, or by the police force. The job of a Hunter-nin is to eliminate missing-nin so that village secrets would not be leaked to other villages, even if the proposed missing-nin is dead." Explained Pein.

"Now that is done, Hidan why don't you explain why you _**didn't**_ tell us you had a sister. _**Now!!!"**_ Demanded Pein.

"Wait! So are all of you Akatsuki Members missing-nins?" asked Xalidin.

Every Akatsuki member nodded.

"Okay"

"Now that is done, Hidan I want an explanation. Now." Pein Ordered

"Okay, Okay, Geez."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Nyame: Mwuahahaha!!! A Cliffhanger!!!!**

**Deidara: How you got out of the loony bin I'll never know, un.**

**Nyame: That's mean Dei-dei-chan.**

**Deidara: Don't call me that ya retard!!!!**

**Nyame: Lead-lead-chan!! Dei-dei-chan called me a retard!!!**

**Pein: What did you call me bitch!!!!**

**Nyame: Konan-chan Dei-dei-chan called me a retard and Lead-lead-chan called me a bitch!!!**

**Konan (On Konan Rant Mode): HOW DARE YOU TOO CALL HER THAT YOU TEMES!!!!!**


	6. Hidan's Story

**Nyame: I'm back and I have tortured the Akatsuki so much with my powers of annoying that they have become my slaves!!! Mwuahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!**

**Itachi: No you didn't.**

**Nyame: Ita-chan why do you always have to rain on my parade?!?!**

**Kisame: Do you have nicknames for all of us?**

**Nyame: Why yes I do Same-chan. Except for Konan, Zetsu, and Tobi though.**

**Nyame: Anyway time for the disclaimer!! Say it Sassy!!!**

**Sasori: What did you call me!!!**

**Nyame: Just say the disclaimer Pinocchio.**

**Sasori: Nyame does not own any shows, game franchises, or companies because if she did she would be freaking rich.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

While the group was traveling Hidan told them about his childhood.

"You see she wasn't really my sister but we did grow up considering each other as siblings.

When I was a 17-years old my father and mother Shinigami-sama and Kami-sama (I is just made up) feared for my safety because of the power I hold. I was to be the Next Shinigami and my soul mate was to be the next Kami. But I had not shared a kiss with her yet because she has not be found nor identified even to this day and because of this I have not taken the throne yet. Anyway, for my safety they turned me into a baby and gave me to my aunt and uncle for them to raise with her new born daughter Cedia in Yugakure. The-"

"Wait, who was your aunt and uncle" asked Zexion

"Their names are Cleopatra Royala Queen of the Gods and her husband Timon Meir King of the Gods."

"You mean the two most powerful beings to have ever existed are your aunt and uncle!!" exclaimed Pein and Xemnas.

"Hai. Now back to the story. My uncle also took Cedia's soul mate, Toga, to raise and train. We didn't exactly have a "normal" childhood because we were teased and picked on all the time because we were always quiet and didn't interact with only each other and my aunt and uncle.

That all changed when I was started to attend the ninja academy.

You see because Cedia and Toga were in the next generation of the elementals, T-"

"Who are the elementals?" asked Lexeaus

"The elementals are a group of gods who are masters of the six elements which are fire, water, earth, air, light, and darkness.

Now no one interrupt me because I'll answer your questions at the end.

Cedia and Toga could not attend the academy because they had to be trained by my aunt and uncle. So when I attended the first day the kids teased me saying I was not supposed be here and said I was weak because I was quiet and my eyes were the color of pink.

Boy were they wrong.

Whenever I did anything such as tests and kunai throwing I was perfect in everything. I was basically a prodigy and genius like you Itachi.

Because of this I graduated the same year I entered and was taught be the best ninja in the village. I became a chuunin at 7; Jonin at 8; ANBU and ANBU Captain at 9. Cedia and Toga got married at 16 when I pulled out of ANBU and became Tokubetsu Jonin. Cedia had a new born daughter named Cleorah while Toga took in Cleorah's soul mate, Togagine.

Those were the good old times but all at one time it changed.

Some whore got me drunk and got me in bed. And next thing you know she was pregnant with my child. I was forced to marry her or the sake of the child. It was pure torture for me. But when my daughter was born I became the happiest man in the world.

I named her Hicha and taught her a lot and the surprising thing was that her biological mother treated her as her own as well.

Then tragedy struck.

Cedia and Toga were kidnapped along with my great-grand parents.

Everyone took it hard. Everyone but my wife.

After this she started showing her true self and started pushing Hicha. Then one night she attempted strike Hicha.

But she never got through with her attack.

I killed her in front of my own daughter.

Hicha was completely traumatized by it. But after a while she reverted back to her old self. Things were going back to normal.

Then tragedy struck again.

The Leader of the village found out about who my aunt and uncle are and attempted to capture them with the other Jonin. I wasn't supposed to find out about it.

But I did.

I went insane and killed the all the Jonin involved in this including the leader. My family took control of the village. But I talked to Auntie Cleo and Uncle T and asked if I could leave the village and be branded a missing-nin so I could travel the world and to get stronger to protect my family. Hicha, Cleorah, Togagine were not told why I left and I fear they could never forgive me leaving. Then I traveled the world until you guys came along and you all know the rest."

There was a moment of silence until Hidan broke it.

"Any Questions"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Nyame: That was the info on my OCs.**


	7. Start The Show

**Nyame: This story will help me rule the world!!!!! Mwuahahahahahahaha!!!!!!**

**Akatsuki: Do we have to send you to therapy again?!?!?!**

**Nyame: You can't do that!!!**

**Pein: Why yes we can because I am a God.**

**Nyame: No, you're a cold blooded murder who has a fetish for piercings, is in love with Konan, and thinks he is a God.**

**Pein: I hate you.**

**Nyame: The feeling is mutual. Now to the disclaimer!! Do it Hi-chan!!!!**

**Hidan: Nyame does not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts because if she did then the Akatsuki would not be evil and would have us do several crossovers… seriously.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

"No" everyone said.

"Good" Hidan said.

"Now why did you choose Yugakure oh powerful leader?"

"Hidan, I spoke to your aunt and she said she wouldn't let us into the village unless she knew who was in our group.

When I told her you were in the group she immediately said we were allowed to enter and now that I know your story I know why." explained Pein.

"We have something to tell you guys, we have gods coming with us to Yugakure too." Xemnas said.

"Who are they?"

"Emily Higa, Nick Qrew, Edina, Nicholas, Emma, and Nicky."

"I know them!! They have a grudge on my Family!!!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Why?"

"My great grandmother and grandfather were rivals with their family because we were always better at everything than them."

"That explains it."

"By the way I've been wondering but what are you guys capable doing?" asked Vexen.

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Tobi answered childishly.

"Can you show us know?"

"Sure" answered Pein.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Nyame: More Ocs!! Wahoo!!!!!!!**

**Zetsu: This story is good. ****Yeah.**

**Nyame: Why thank you Zetsu.**

**Sorry for the short chapter**


	8. Who vs Who!

**Nyame: This chapter is a tournament of shinobi skills, strategy, and foul mouthing!!!!!!**

**Hidan: Really?!?!**

**Nyame: Yes!! Didn't you read the last chapter?!?!**

**Hidan: No**

**Nyame: Oh well. Anyway to the disclaimer!! Do it Tobi-kun!!**

**Tobi: Nyame-chan does not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts because if she did, Hidan-sempai would be the main character!!! Go Nyame-chan!!!!!!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

"Leader-sama, how exactly are we going to show them what were capable of?!?!" exclaimed a certain four-mouthed bomber.

"She does have a point Leader-sama." said a little weasel.

"I am going to draw two names out of this hat and then those two people will fight in a sparring match over there at that clearing." Pein pointed.

Pein then drew out two names.

**Kakuzu vs. Kisame**

"So it's the miser vs. shark breath."

"Why do I get Kisame!!!? He's weak shit!!!" shouted Kakuzu.

"Who you calling weak shit you bounty hunting Frankenstein knock off?!?!?!" yelled Kisame.

"Shut fish face!!"

"Make me moneybags!!"

While Kisame and Kakuzu were foul mouthing each other everyone else was sitting on the ground eating Popcorn while watching.

"Xemnas could you be the referee for the matches for us?" asked the blue haired paper lady.

"Okay" he answered

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Nyame: Next time Kakuzu vs. Kisame!! Ja Ne!!!!**

**Sorry for the short chapter**


End file.
